Results of Training
by diggix
Summary: When Naruto,Kakashi,Sakura and Sai get transported to a world where their power is minuscule compared to this world's.So what do they do?They train with them and prepare for two Androids.Also as certain Uchiha is there too... Post Pain saga and Cell saga.
1. A New World

_**Results of Training**_

_**Chapter 1: A New World**_

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fanfiction. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo. Dragon Ball Z is the property of Toei Animation, Funimation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

Smoke was still rising from the ashes of the destroyed buildings of Konoha. It was 2 weeks since Pain of the Akatsuki attacked the villlage and everyone was doing their part to slowly, but surely help to rebuild the village. Kakashi helped rebuild the Hokake's mansion, Iruka started on rebuilding the ninja acadamy, Yamato was making new houses using his Wood Style Jutsu and Naruto was obviously making a new Ichiraku's Ramen. Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi were working hard and decided to take a break.

"So, hows the new Ichiraku's coming along?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"I've nearly got it done! Just a few more days and I'll have it done!" Naruto cheered gleefully.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, I've been looking for you." Naruto turned to see Shizune. "I've got a mission for all of you." Everyone lifted their heads, eeger to hear their assignment. "The village is running low on food supplys, there's a farm 2 miles north of here go there to get everything we need."

"You mean the old Naiduke farm?" Kakashi asked. "We've never had to buy anything from there in years."

"Yeah, we used to get all our food supplys from there at rediculous prises. But since the next nearest farm is 10 away we had no choice but to give in to their rediculous prices."

"And then what happened?"

"Well, since the village was running so low on funds we decided to make our own farm for our food. But since the village was destroyed we'll have to resort to them again."

"So where do we go?"

"This is a map of the route to the farm." She handed them a really old looking, wrinkled map. "Here's all that we need and the money to pay for it." She handed them a list of their requirements and a LOT of money.

"Whoa!" Naruto yelled, seeing more money he makes in a year."Um, Shizune I think that's far too much!"

"Trust me, Naruto. That'll barely cover it."

"Uh... OK then, let's get moving guys."

"Right."

And so, they set out for the farm with Kakashi studying the map.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto moaned.

"No."

"Are we there ye-"

*Smack!* "Shut the hell up, Naruto!" Yelled an angry Sakura. "Don't even think of starting something like that!"

"Oww... sorry."

"Are you guys done?" Kakashi asked. "Get ready, we're going to take a shortcut." He pointed to a split in the road surrounded by dark trees, yellow eyes in the darkness and an eery growl being heard.

"Ugh, Kakashi sensei? Are you sure that road's safe?"

"Don't worry Naruto, no ones been here for years."

"Let's not be the first to do so."

Meanwhile, 6 miles east of th Leaf, Sasuke and his group; 'The Taka' were makinig their way to Konoha.

"*pant,pant* Geez, Sasuke, slow down would ya?" Suigetsu complained.

"Grr, shut up! If you can't keep up then you shouldn't be here!" Sauke yelled angrilly and ran on ahead.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Karin yelled but before he could hear he disapeared into the forest. "Ugh, just great! Where did he go?"

"Dunno. I hope he'll be OK." Jugo said nervously.

"Please, this is Sasuke we're talking about. He can take on anything. But... where did he go?" Suigetsu looked around in search of him. "Oh, boy..."

_"Tch, amateurs." _Sasuke was thinking to himself. "_How am I supposed to get to Konoha with-" _Suddenly, Sasuke felt a stinging sensation all through out his entire body and he was being blinded by a bright light. "Gah! What the hell is this?" The stinging was becoming more severe and he passed out from the pain. "AAAGGGGHH!"

Meanwhile, Naruto and the others were on their way through the forest.

"Ugh, Kakashi sensei? How long's left?"

"Not far now." Kakashi raised his head out of the map. _"There's... something not right here... I can sense something out of place here."_

"Is there something wrong, Kakashi sensei?"

"Hmm? Oh,it's nothing." Kakashi smiled. "Anyway, just a little bit furth-" Kakashi was interupted by his leg sinking into the ground. "Gah, what's this?"

"Kakashi sensei! Hang on I'll save you!" Naruto ran over but got his leg got sucked into the ground. "Aahh! Save me Kakashi sensei!"

"*sigh*"

The ground around them began to crack and Sakura and Sai got trapped in them. Light sudenly began seeping out of the cracks eventually blinding everyone. And the last thing Naruto remembered was a searing pain throughout his entire body.

"... ruto ..." Naruto's head was thumping. "... Naru ... ake up ..." Naruto's mind was racing with thinking of what happened to Kakashi and the others. "Hey, Naruto wake the hell up! *Whack*" Sakura knocked Naruto out of his trance.

"Ooowww! Ya didn't have to hit me, Sakura!"

"Well,it seemed to be the only way to get you into focus."

"So,what happened?"

"Last thing we remember we were were in the forest and that light shined and we were here."

"Huh, where are we, anyway?" Naruto looked around. The trees were a lot brighter than back in the oter forest, birds were chirping and you could see a few mountains. "Wait, where's Kakashi?"

"He ran ahead to look for anyone who might help us."

"GUYS!" Naruto turned and saw Kakashi runing as fast as he can towards them with his Sharingan out.

"What is it,Kakashi sensei?"

"*pant* There's *pant* guy *pant* insane *pant* power *pant*"

"What?"Naruto asked with a puzzled expression.

"Y-You just have to look at them. Follow me!" Kakashi ran back in the direction he came from.

"Well, better go after him." Naruto said and followed him.

Sasuke's mind was spiraling with thoughts of what the heck just happened. He slowly opened his eyes but they stung because of the light in the room. As his vision finaly came to he saw that he was in a room made of logs and wood. His bed wasn't exactly five star, infact it ached his back a lot but that wsn't the thing he was focused on at the moment. As soon as he woke up a girl about 6 years old entered the room with a basin of water. "Oh,you're awake! Good, we were geting worr-"

"Where is this place?" Sasuke said angrilly.

"Urm, sorry I-I didn't think you'd-"

"Where the hell am I?"

"Y-You're in our village. We found you unconcious in the forest and-"

"Quiet lier! You set a trap for me didn't you!"

"W-What? Why would-"

"'Shut up!" Sasuke's Sharingan blazed in his eyes. He ran over to the side of the room where his sword lay. He took it out and pointed it at the girl. "Now... start answering questions!"

"So what's the matter up ahead, Kakashi?"

Kakashi stopped and turned to Naruto with a serious look in his eyes. "Naruto... I saw these people fighting each other... it was a mere boy and a man dressed in orange. I pressume it was training but their speed... even with my Sharingan I couldn't even catch a glimpse of their moves."

"So what? They're really fast. That doesn't mean that much."

"Y-You should've seen what happened when they accidentaly missed and hit the ground! There were a bunch of cracks in the ground! And... a-and..."

"And what?"

"Naruto... they were flying..."

"F-Flying? Are you sure you aren't going blind?"

"I'm definetly sure. It wasn't some jutsu... they were just... flying."

"Woah... now I really wanna see what this is!"

"Um, Naruto I think that might be a-" But before he could tell him to stop he ran ahead. "*sigh* Well, we might as well folowing him."

Sasuke gathered everyone he could find to the village square, breaking down doors if necessary. Everyone was sitting down and Sasuke was slowly walking around them in circles.

"OK, everyone ready?" He pulled out his sword. "We're gonna play a game. If you don't say where the Leaf village is you'll have to try to dodge my sword!" He walked to the oldest looking man in the village. "You, old man, do you mind telling me directions to the Village Hidden in the Leaves?"

"Listen, young man, I've been around the world once or twice but never have I heard of a Hidden Leaf village."

"OK, that tears it!" Sasuke raised his arm up high. "Time to die!" He was about to lower his hand and kill him but he felt a hand holding onto his stoping him. Sasuke turned his head to see a young boy.

Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Slow down. They're just up ahead. Take it slow so we don't alert them." Everyone slowly creeped through the bushes. Through it they saw a man, dressed in a blue vest, wrist bands and boots with an orange shirt and pants. His hair was just mad. It was black and really long. It was pointed and somewhat resembled a palm tree. Facing him was a short boy with a bowl cut hair. He wore blue wristbands, a deep blue shirt being tied with a red belt and the top of another white shirt appeared at the top of it. The last person was sitting under a tree. Legs and arms crossed, head down and eyes closed. His skin was... green? He wore clothes that resembled the boy's but he had a turban on his head and a cape. The man and the boy stood in front of a dome shaped, yellow house

"OK, Gohan." Said the man. "Wanna try it again?"

"Y-Yes, Dad!"

Kakashi scratched his chin. _"So..."_ he thought to himself. _"They're father and son... they aren't attacking with the intent to kill."_

"OK, Gohan... here I come!" The man ran fast at the boy, supposedly called 'Gohan' so fast that he looked like he simply blurred out of existance. Naruto didn't have the slightest idea where he was but he was really surprised to see Gohan put up his hand and block the man's punch and tried to punch back but the man easily sidestepped. Gohan jumped back a few feet but then started running towards his father. He started bombard him with virtually a hundred punches a second. The funny thing was that the man simply dodging with his arms crossed.

"Woah! Now I see why you had your Sharingan out, Kakashi." Gohan stopped doing repeated punches and he pulled his fist back and launched forward with force but the man dodged causing Gohan to acidentally hit the ground and cracks appeared where his fist hit the ground.

"Uhhh... sorry Dad." Gohan sweat dropped.

"Hehe, that's OK, Gohan. Wanna leave it for today?"

"No!" Gohan raised his hand above his head and an ominous yellow light appeared in his hands. **"Masenko!"** He placed his hands in front of him and the light seemed to shoot out of his hands at the speed of light but the man jumped up really high but as Naruto was watching him he didn't seem to come down. He actually was flying!

"Um, maybe that really should be the end of the training for today." The man levitated himself down slowly. "By the way..." He turned the bushes where Naruto and the others were hiding. "You can come out now."

"Uh oh! He knows we're here! I was sure we didn't make a sound!" Kakashi panicked.

"So, what'll we do?"

"I... geuss there's no point in hiding if he knows we're here."

"OK, that tears it!" Sasuke raised his arm up high. "Time to die!" He was about to lower his hand and kill him but he felt a hand holding onto his stoping him. Sasuke turned his head to see a boy roughly in his teens. "Who are you?" He asked the bot who was dressed in a black shirt, blue jacket with a logo that had 'CC' on it and black pants. He had purple, short hair and a sword on his back.

"I don'y see how that's important right now." The boy tried to punch Sasuke but he back flipped and the boy was forced to let go. The boy turned to the elder. "Sir, you and the others get out of here."

"Th-thank you, young lad. Who are you?"

"My name.. is Trunks. Now get outta here."

Sasuke eyed Trunks with hate in his eyes. "You... stopped me from killing him. You shouldn't have done that!"

"Well, I saw what you were doing and I intervened. I was going to check up on how Goku was doing but I think this is more important right now."

"You'll rue the day you lay eyes on me... prepare to die."

"Bring it!"


	2. Sasuke vs Trunks

_**Results of Training**_

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fanfiction. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo. Dragon Ball Z is the property of Toei Animation, Funimation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

_**AN: Sorry since it's been so long since I updated by my dad had to do PC recovery... TWICE!**_

Previously on Results of training:

Sasuke eyed Trunks with hate in his eyes. "You... stopped me from killing him. You shouldn't have done that!"

"Well, I saw what you were doing and I intervened. I was going to check up on how Goku was doing but I think this is more important right now."

"You'll rue the day you lay eyes on me... prepare to die."

"Bring it!"

And now for the conclusion...

Sasuke ran towards Trunks and took out his sword he sliced downwards but Trunks dodged. Trunks tried to punch Sasuke but he rolled forward and he pointed his sword and thrusted it toward Trunks. Trunks ducked and punched Sasuke in the gut. Sasuke dropped his sword, clenched his stomach and fell to the ground. Trunks turned around and walked the other direction. Sasuke struggled to his feet. "H-Hey! Wait!"

"For what? For you to fall over because you broke a nail?"

"Grr... Hmph! Fine!" Sasuke made many and complicated hand signs. "Fire Style:... " Sasuke breathed in deeply. "Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke breathed out a large fire ball which headed straight for Trunks.

_"Hmph..."_ Thought Trunks. _"I geuss this kid will be a bit more interesting than I thought."_ Trunks held up his hand to the fire ball and yelled loudly. Sasuke saw a blinding yellow light forcing him to cover his eyes. After a second his eyes came into focus and he saw Trunks standing with a smirk on his face. "What was your name again?" Asked Trunks.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke replied.

"Well, Sasuke..." Trunks drew his sword. "Our real fight begins now."

Sasuke closed his eyes. "I wouldn't have it any other way!" He opened them and they had the Sharingan blazing in them.

Meanwhile with Naruto.

"I... geuss there's no point in hiding if he knows we're here." Kakashi stepped out of the bush. "Yo. I hope you don't mind us passing through here."

"Oh, no. Not at all." Replied they man in orange. "Uuuhhh did you happen to catch all of our training there... ?"

"To put it bluntly, yes."

"Damn... j-just don't tell anyone... please?" The man fell to his knees and was begging Kakashi frantically. "Please! Please! If people find out that we're virtually super humans Chichi will go insane, Picollo will be in an even grumpier mood, Vegeta will be all like 'you idiot, Kakarot you don't know how to keep your mouth shut like a true saiyan warior!' and things will be real bad!"

"C-Calm down! I-I'm not gonna tell anyone."

"Oh good! almost got a heart attack there..."

"Goku.." The guy with green skin said. "You didn't exactly help our case."

"Relax," Kakashi said. "To tell you the truth we're... kinda in a pickle ourselves. Naruto! Sakura! Sai! You can come out now!" Naruto cautiously stepped out of the bush followed by Sakura and Sai.

"Why, hello there!" The man in orange walked up to Naruto with his hand stuck out. "The name's Goku."

"I'm Naruto." Naruto shook his hand. "And this is Sakura, Sai and you already met Kakashi."

"Well, over there's Picollo." Goku said pointing to the green skinned man. "I believe Chichi, my wife, is inside and this..." He put his hand on the small boy by his side is. "..is my son, Gohan."

"H-hi there." The boy shyly said.

"So you said you were in trouble?"

"Well, yeah." Kakashi said. "We were on our way to a farm and I think... we took a complete wrong turn. On the way we were coming there wasn't a mountain range in sight and yet there's one over th-"

"Just gonna interupt you there but what are those things on your head?"

"What these?" Naruto asked pointing to his headband.

"Yeah."

"They're the headband for the Village hidden in the Leaves!"

"..."

"..."

...

"You don't know what that is,do you?"

"Ugh... no."

"What are you, a hermit?"

"Kinda..."

_"Okay, that's too strange."_ Thought Kakashi. _"First we fall into that hole, then we end up nowhere near the village and now we come across someone who didn't reckognise us as ninjas or the Hidden Leaf village... somethings fishy."_

Meanwhile with Sasuke and Trunks.

Sasuke swung his sword to the side but Trunks blocked it. Sasuke swung from the top, right and left but Trunks blocked all of them. Trunks swung his sword diagonally but Sasuke ducked to avoid it. Sasuke stabbed straight upwards but Trunks leaned back, falling to the ground. He then kicked Sasuke with both feet sending him flying backwards.

_"This is... interesting."_ Trunks pondered. _"Since those eyes of his turned red it's like... I dunno; he hasn't gotten stronger or faster but he seems to be able to dodge my attacks a lot easier. As if he can tell what move I'm gonna make before I make it."_

"Heh.. you've been a nuisance long enough!" Sasuke made a claw shape with his handand and pointed it down. He concentrated chakra into it and lightning sparked in it.

_"What's that lightning?"_ Trunks asked himself. "_An interesting technique. I sense very little energy but it's being generated into the form of lightning. Huh, you learn something new every day." _Sasuke grabbed his sword and ran towards Trunks. _"Huh?" _Trunks stared at Sasuke's sword. _"Very interesting, Uchiha. A small amount of electrical energy and he conducts it through his sword. He gives a strong attack with little range a larger range to work with. That and he seems like a professional with a sword. But that won't help him with me!"_ Trunks dashed forward faster than Sasuke could catch a glimpse of. Trunks punched Sasuke and before he could react to the pain of the punch, Trunks kicked him up into the air. Sasuke tried to regain composure in the air but he felt a seering pain in his side and saw a blue blurr pass by him. He looked down to his side. A red slash of red followed the blurr. He was bleeding. He felt another pain in his back then in his leg and arm, shoulder, cheek. Before he knew it, his entire body was stained with wounds. Sasuke yelled out in pain and fell to the ground with a large thud. Trunks landed on top of a small building, over looking Sasuke's bruised body. "So, Sasuke, now do you think I'm a nuisance?" Trunks asked as Sasuke struggled desperatly to get to his feet.

"I-I'll ... admit you're t-t-tougher than you look b-but..." Sasuke looked at Trunks with his eyes now in a black and red star shape. "But you really are going to die here, today! Hahahahaha!" Sasuke yelled demonicaly.

"Wh-What the..." Stutered a terrified Trunks as a wave of evil crept over his entire body. _"What's this feeling I'm getting? His power level hasn't gone up or anything but... those eyes... I get a feeling of complete darkness."_

"Now feel the wrath of the Mongekyou Sharingan!"

"T-The what?"

"The Sharingan... never heard of it?"

"I'm... a bit of a hermit."

"Well, since you are going to die I suppose I'll try to bore you to death first. You see this is my Kekei genkei(?) the Sharingan. It is a technique that only people of the Uchiha clan can use. Think of it as a bloodline trait. With it I can analyze your movements and copy them. I can even predict your movements."

"So that's why he improved a little." Trunks muttered.

"This, however is the Mongekyou Sharingan gives me acess to more techniques... like this one!" Sasuke closed his left eye. "This is a jutsu that never misses." He made many hand signs. "The eternal black flame." A line of blood trailed down his eye. "Amaterasu!" Black flames burst around Trunks. Sasuke could only focus his eye on Trunks for a few seconds before he grabbed his eye and fell to the ground. "*pant pant* Done... now I should probably go-"

"To Hell!" Sasuke felt a someone kick him in the back. He felt as if a few of his ribs broke. He turned his head. The man he just killed stood there panting. "You know... that was close. You almost had me." Sasuke's eyes were shaking.

"Y-You're... dead... but h-how." Sasuke nervously turned his head to the building that Trunks was on. "But I... killed you."

"Yeah about that... well when those black flames of yours came out I only had a second to react so I used... that."

"W-What?"

"Well... um... how do I explain this? Well, If that Sharingan thing is your Kekei genkei then this is mine." Trunks clenched his and crouched slightly. Sasuke felt the ground beneath his feet shake slightly but then then the shaking became for intense. Some of the stones on the ground started to rise up. Trunks' hair looked liked there was wind blowing upwards. His hair then turned a golden yellow and his eyes turned green and there was a layer of yellow aura surrounding him. "Heh, how do you like this?"

"W-What the hell are you?" Sasuke took a nervous step backwards.

"This transformation that people of my... well let's call it family can use. It's called a Super Saiyan. With this my speed and power increase insanely. This energy wave is what saved me from your Amaterasu."

_"Th-This chakra."_ Sasuke thought. _"I-It's so powerfull the ground is shaking. I... I gotta get outa here. I'm low on chakra and I have too many wounds... If I don't get out of here I'll..."_ Sasuke turned around and ran, tripping a few times.

"Well, that's the end of that." Trunks sighed as he went out of Super Saiyan. "Too bad he messed up my trip to check up on Goku. Still... wonder if it was a good idea to let the kid go. He may not be strong compared to me or Goku but he may still be a threat to people... oh, I'm sure it'll be fine. Now, where did I park my time machine."

Meanwhile with Sasuke.

He had only been runing for a few minutes but it felt like an eternity with his wounds and shortage of strength. The wounds all stang emensely. He was coming out of a forest when the edge of it turned out to be the edge of a steep hill which he fell down. When he fell down to the bottom he felt like he couldn't go on when he heard a voice.

"Well, look at what we have here." Sasuke summed up all his strength to look a the figure. He was a man in a blue under vest some sort of chest armor Sasuke thought. It was hard to make assumptions when you were close to death. The man had long hair standing up and he had a smug look on his face.

"What's with that get up?"

"WHAT? How dare you speak that way to Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans!" The man yelled in outrage.

"You're a prince?" Sasuke sweat dropped.

_**AN: Look, sorry for the late upload, I was close to finishing the chapter when my dad had to do a PC recovery on it which removed all data. He's pretty obsessed with keeping the computer clean of viruses. So much to the point of doing it again! So please forgive for all this!**_


	3. King Kai's Propostion

_**Results of Training**_

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fanfiction. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo. Dragon Ball Z is the property of Toei Animation, Funimation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

_**Chapter 3: King Kai's proposition**_

Goku and Naruto stood talking with each other for a while discussing things like ramen, currys and food... well wat do you expect, they have big stomachs. Sakura looked inside the dome like house and met up with Chi-chi, Goku's wife. Kakashi went to talk to Picollo who ignored everything he said. Gohan was curious of Sai's ninja tools but Sai kept insisting that they were too dangerous for him. He was just worried that if Gohan threw them he would over do it they would be thrown for miles.

Naruto decided to ask a question that was playing on his mind for a while now.

"Umm, Goku?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to ask," Naruto asked with his hands behind his head. "How... how did you get so strong."

"Huh? Well, it's simple really. I trained a lot."

"Yeah but I trained under tough conditions too but I couldn't make a jutsu like that."

"Yeah, I can tell."

"What?" Naruto suddenly became agrivated. "Are you saying that I'm weak?" He yelled loud enough for Kakashi and Sai to hear.

"Well, I'm not saying you're weak but you didn't have control over your power level back when you were hiding."

"Now you're saying I don't have control over my power! That's it!" Naruto yelled with white eyes and he pulled up his sleeves. Kakashi tried holding him back. "Lemme at 'im! Lemme at 'im!"

"Naruto! Control yourself!"

Goku sweatdropped. "S-Sorry if you took what I said the wrong way. But..." Goku wondered to himself. "Perhaps a little bit of sparring could do us good. I mean if you are ninjas I'd like to see how you fight!"

"All right!" Naruto cleched his fist. "You'll see what I can... oh, hold on one sec. OK?" Naruto ran to the nearest tree and ran to the top of it.

"Uhh, what is he doing?" Goku asked in a confused voice.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken..." Kakashi squinted. "I think he's using Sage Mode."

Meanwhile with Sasuke.

"You're a prince?" Sasuke sweatdropped.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME YOU HUMAN FOOL! I would kill you right now for your insolence if I wasn't taking pity on you!"

"Pity?" Sasuke yelled. He may be close to death but he wasn't gonna be pitied by some freak in a jump suit. "You're the one who needs help! If I'm not mistaken the circus is just a few miles down the road."

"That's it boy!" The man held out his arm and a blue light filled it. Sasuke recognised what he was doing. It was just like Trunks. If this guy was just as strong as Trunks he probably shouldn't get on his bad side.

Sasuke kneeled down with his faced looking down. "Please accept my humblest apologies."Vegeta smirked. Sasuke felt something small but hard hit his head. "Ow! What was that for?" Vegeta pointed at the ground.

"Eat it." Sasuke looked down and saw a small green bean in the soil. "What's this?"

"It's a sensu bean." The man explained. "That cat friend of Kakarot's grew them. They'll heal you."

"Cat friend?"

"Just don't ask questions." Sasuke looked down at the bean. It was green and felt cold in his hand.

_"Well, I might as well try it."_ Sasuke put the bean into his mouth and chewed it with a loud crunch. It tasted like... fish? "Why does it taste like-"

"I told you not to ask questions, boy!" Sasuke felt his entire body lift up with energy. The pains in his wounds were fading away. The man was right, he was being healed.

_"Wait a minute,"_ Sasuke felt his his eye soothen. For the first time in a while,he could see out of his right eye perfectly. _"That bean can heal the effects of the Mongekyou Sharingan. I wonder..."_

"Thank you sir. If there is anything I can do for you? _Anything_ at a-"

"Shut up! If you're trying to get on my good side, it's not working! I don't take kindly to the pitiful."

"I'M NOT PITIFUL!" Sasuke yelled with a vein throbing in his temple. "I can actually kill someone if I want to!"

"Yeah right!"

"I'll prove it to you! Watch!" Sasuke made some hand signs and concentrated his chakra into his hand and the signiture chirping of the Chidori cried out.

"What the-?" Vegeta was surprised. _"Granted, he isn't that strong but for the average person, his power and this technique is really impressive. With some training he might actually..."_

"Impressed yet?" Sasuke asked smugly.

"Please! I slaughtered hundreds when I was your age! That technique looks pathetically easy!"

"Well... of course! I mastered that jutsu in less than a month, old man!"

"DON'T CALL ME AN OLD MAN! If you really need to know, my name is Vegeta!" Vegeta yelled angrilly. "Though, I will admit you do have a higher power level than most people on this planet."

"Hmph, thanks I geuss." Sasuke frowned and folded his arms.

_"Having this kid following me may be a bit of a pain but, that Kakarot is always boasting about his son. I'll give him to some thing boast about!"_ Vegeta boasted to himself. "Hey kid, you got some potential. So why don't I train you."

"Heh, thanks but I was on my way to a village. I'd rather not get side tracked."

"You dare reject me, kid?" Vegeta yelled with a vein throbing.

"Whatever." Sasuke walked away. "By the way, I wouldn't advise going to the Hidden Leaf village any time soon."

"Where?" Vegeta asked confusedly.

"You know, the Hidden Leaf village. Also known as Konoha?"

"Look kid, I've been around the Earth a few times and I've never heard of anywhere called the Leaf village or whatever."

"Look, I'm not in the mood for jokes!"

"I don't joke, kid!" Vegeta walked over to Sasuke and grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder. "Take a look for yourself!" Vegeta rocketed skyward.

"H-Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke looked around. Indeed, he looked around and there was clouds around him. He looked down and he was virtually 100 feet above ground. "AAGGHH!" He gripped to Vegeta tightly. "Don't let me go! Don't let me go! Don't let me go! Don't let me go! Don't let me go!"

Vegeta's eye twitched. "Grr, please!" He grabbed Sasuke by the back of his collar and shoved him out forwards but still holding onto him. "Take a good look around!" Sasuke peeked out of his eye he saw a landscape that didn't match what he knew. Granted, for three years he was under ground mostly training with Orochimaru so he didn't see that much of the outside world but from what he knows, he was completely lost. When he was travelling with the rest of the Taka he was in a forest but now he was in a large canyon. He didn't know any canyons in the Land of Fire and the surrounding countries had similar terrain to it. "So, kid anywhere familiar? Know where you're going?" Sasuke turned his head sideways with a look of anger and defeat. "As I thought. Your lost." Vegeta gleamed in victory as he decended to the ground.

"OK, I geuss I lost my way a bit. B-But don't think I'll be taking your help." Sasuke folded his arms and pointed his nose high in the air.

"Good! I wasn't planing on helping you all that much!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So, gonna let me train you?"

"Thought you'd never ask!"

Meanwhile with Naruto.

Naruto jumped down from the tree finally in Sage mode. "OK, I'm ready."

"OK. But first, let's go somewhere else." Goku asked.

"Why?"

"I can sense that your power level has risen. Just to be on the safe side I want to take this somewhere else."

"Oh, OK." Goku made jumps, feets at a time with Naruto following.

_"I hope he knows what he's doing."_ Kakashi pondered. _"Sage mode could beat Pain but if Goku was just training then he might not being fighting at his full potential. Be carefull, Naruto..."_

Goku stop after travelling after roughly half a mile. "OK, this seems like a good place."

Naruto stoped and looked at Goku with seriousness in eyes. "Right, I'm ready."

"First off, I'd like to point out that this is simply training. We aren't trying to kill or maim each other. Got it?"

"I'm fine with that. But can we still use jutsu, right?"

"If you mean energy attack, I'm sure it's OK. Just keep it down."

"Right, let's begin." Naruto looked around. They were in a grassy plain. There were small mountains surrounding the valley but it wasn't preventing the sunlight getting in and brightening the area. Naruto ran towards Goku and reached into his pocket and grabbed some shuriken to throw at Goku but he caught them. Naruto made a cross with his fingers. "Shadow Clobe jutsu!" Naruto made 3 clones of himself.

_"What's this?"_ Goku aked himself. _"That technique reminds me of Tien's move. But his power level hasn't dropped."_ Goku blocked the attack of one of the clones and punched him in the gut and it dissappeared in a puff of smoke. _"So they aren't that tough, huh?"_ Another clone aimed a punch at Goku's head which got dodged by an inch. Goku in turn punched the clone, causing it to dissappear. Goku looked around him, trying to spot Naruto. He felt energy above him and he looked up and saw Naruto and one of his clones. Naruto had a blue sphere in his hand which was the source of the energy he sensed. Goku crossed his arms in defense.

"**Rasengan!**" Naruto cried out as he rammed the Rasengan at him causing a small explosion. When the dust faded Naruto could see Goku in the crater. "Huh? Where'd he-"

"That's an impressive technique you've got there!" Naruto turned to see Goku with a slightly impressed look on his face. "I've never heard of a technique that makes energy swirl like that."

_"H-How did he get over there?"_ Naruto asked in shock._ "I can sense chakra in Sage mode and I couldn't sense his chakra after my Rasengan. I should've been able to tell where he is but even now, when he's right in front of me, I can't sense his chakra."_

"But despite your impressive technique, you'll need a lot better to beat me." Goku smirked. "I hope you got more in your bag of tricks!"

"Grrr, he's playing with me!" Naruto thought aloud. He made the cross sign with his fingers. "Multi Shadow Clone jutsu! I didn't want to use this but I won't put up with this guy!" He made 3 clones and they all concentrated on a Rasengan in the original.

_"What's that? It's like his previous attack but he's putting a lot more energy into it and..."_ Goku felt a strong breeze blowing in Naruto's direction. _"I don't think this wind is natural..."_

Naruto finally got the attack done and raised it above his head. "**Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken!**" He threw the shuriken at Goku. He expected Goku to dodge but surpisingly he stood still.

_"This is very interesting... who knew this little kid had such a strong technique. But even so,I'm gonna win this sparring match!" _Goku bent his knees and raised his arms slightly. "Hey, Naruto!"

"Huh?" Naruto was half surprised and half worried at Goku.

"Make sure to pay attention. You probably won't see this ever again!" Goku started yelling loadly. Naruto could see Goku's eyes started to turn green and his hair shot upwards. The ground started to violently shaking and Naruto could see waves of golden chakra emanating from Goku. After the shaking stopped Goku reached out and grabbed the shuriken right before it hit him.

_"What the?"_ Naruto was completely astounded. _"He... caught it? Trying to dodge I can understand since he is very fast but catching it? And what's with his hair? And those eyes... he's completely changed! What is he?"_

Goku spun around and threw the shuriken in the air. He pointed his hands near the ground. Naruto could sense a blue chakra form between his hands and Goku started chanting "**Kaaaa - meeee - haaaa - meeeee - haaaaaa!**" He faced his hands in the direction of the shuriken. The blue aura fired out of his hands and completely engulfed the shuriken. When the blue shot of aura dissappeared Naruto fell to his knees in shock.

"You... how did you...?" Goku walked up to Naruto and exhaled peacefully. His hair turned black again and rested on Goku's head.

"Impressed?"

"Hell yeah! How did you get that strong?"

"Well..." Goku looked at the ground in thought. "Y'see I'm not like an average human... in fact..." He looked at Naruto with seriousness. "I'm human at all. I am a Saiyan."

"... a what now?"

"Saiyan... Y'know, like those ones that in vaded Earth a few years ago?"

"... not really ringing any bell here."

"Uhhh... Saiyans. The aliens that appeared in Capital city?"

"Alien? You're an alien?" Naruto fell backwards, pointing at Goku with his eyes white. "But you look so normal! ... taking away the hair and bright clothes. But I'm one to talk."

"*sigh* Yeah... I'm basically an alien. And me transforming back there, that's something only a Saiyan can do. It's called a Super Saiyan."

"Only a Saiyan can do it? Like a Kekkei Genkai?"

"What's that?"

"A blood line trait. Only ninja of a specific clan can use it."

"Wait, does that mean you've encontered people who can use the 'Kekkei Genkai' before, have you?"

"Well," Naruto looked at the ground remembering his friend who had those eyes. He wondered what he was doing right now... is he happy that he finally beat his brother?... is he gloating in glory?... does he have new dreams?... is he living a good life?...

Meanwhile with Sasuke and Vegeta.

"And you will have to do 100 push ups as a warm up every day. After that you need to do laps around the canyon until I am done with my training." Vegeta ordered as he escorted Sasuke around his trainin area. "As for sleeping arangements, you will sleep outside while I sleep in this make shift cave I made."

Sasuke virtually had a small cloud floating above his head. "Just kill me now..."

"Stop complaining! I'm the one who should be comlpaining! I, the Prince of all Saiyans! Sleeping in a small cave!"

Meanwhile with Naruto and Goku.

"I've seen and battled people with Kekkei Genkai a few times."

"Like who?"

"Hmm let's see, there was Neji of the Hyuuga clan... there was an Uchiha here and there... I think that Kimimaro guy once but I left him to bushy brows..."

"Wait... Hyuuga? Uchiha? I don't think there's-" Goku stopped in mid sentence and looked up to the sky. "Huh? What are you doing here? I was in the middle of a conversation y'know... oh? You do? I'll be there in a minute."

"Um, who are you talking to?"

"I don't care if you're just tidying." Goku completely ignored Naruto. "... then why did you call me in the first place?"

"Seriously, Goku who's there?" Goku eventuallly noticed what Naruto was saying.

"Oh, sorry hang on for a minute." Goku grabbed Narutoand pointed his forward and middle finger at his forehead. Naruto felt like he blacked out and when his vision came back he was in a green garden. When did it suddenly become cloudy? And why was the clouds yellow? "You OK?" Goku asked.

"Just a little dizzy." Naruto replied.

"Yeah, that happens the first few times, you get used to it." Goku walked over to a dome house. "Hello? King Kai? You in there?" He yelled outside the door. "Hellooooo-" Goku got interrupted by the door opening and knocking him out.

A large blue man walked out. He was rather fat and had a black robe with light yellow outlining the neck and arm holes and there was also a symbol on his chest. He looked around, presumebly for Goku but couldn't see him because he was lying behind the door, half unconcious. He noticed Naruto staring at him. "Excuse me, did you see Goku around here?"

"Um, behind the door." Naruto pointed to Goku's leg peeking out from the side.

The lardish blue man rushed beside him. "Goku! Stop sleeping on the job! Are you my student or not?"

Goku's eyes were spining in circles. "Ugh, you're... too... loud.."

"That's no excuse!" The blue man spat.

Naruto had just noticed that it was difficult to breathe. He bent down, put his hand on his knees and started panting heavily. He also felt that that it was hard to stand up as well. What was with this place? "Naruto you OK?" Goku asked as he got up.

Naruto regained his posture. "Yeah. So who might you be?" Naruto asked the blue man.

"Naruto, could you show some respect? That's King Kai!" Goku almost defensively said.

"It's OK, Goku. I was just eavesdropping on you and Naruto and I think I should tell you something." King Kai fixed his glasses. "You see, as you might have geussed, Naruto isn't from around these parts."

"Well, I kinda figured. I've never heard of the Hidden leaf Village before." Goku said as he scratched the back od his head. "But what does it all mean?"

"Well, simply put Naruto and his friends are from another dimension." King Kai said with slight seriousness in his voice.

"... I'll just pretend I know what you just said." Naruto said with a blank expresion.

"Um, I gonna take it that you don't know what that is do you?" King Kai asked a bit awkwardly.

Naruto scratched the back of his in embaressment. "Well, I think it's sciencey but I don't know what it is exactly."

"Well, it's something to do with how every decision we make effects us and there are other universes where key points in time are changed. For example, the main diference with your universe and Goku's is that there are ninja's in your universe and in Goku's there isn't."

"... I still don't get it." Naruto muttered in embaressment.

"Don't worry, you'll get a hold of it!"

"So uh, King Kai." Goku asked. "I know what the whole paralel dimensions work but how did it happen?"

"Oh, yes." King Kai faced Goku. "Remember about 6 and a half years ago, when planet Namek hot blew up?"

Goku's face turned rather serious. "Yes. My fight with Frieza... He destroyed the planet and killed Krillin... what about it?"

"Well, you know how Namekians can be the guardians of planets? Well, that's because Namekians are on a level of mental energy that puts them at one with universe. If the planet which has been home for the Namekians for billions of years is destroyed then of course there would be a negative effect. In this case there's been a hole in the universe to another one."

"So you're saying the universe is getting holes being ripped in it?" Goku asked in a worried voice.

"Relax, Goku it won't do any damage to any one."

"I'm still really confused..." Naruto muttured in utter confusion. "Namek... Freezers... what?" But Goku and King Kai didn't notice him.

"So, what do you know about the hole?" Goku asked.

"It's been opening and closing for a while now. It only opened a day or two ago and before that it's been closed for 6 months."

"6 Months?" Naruto ran up to King Kai. "Are you saying me and the others are gonna stay here for six months?"

"Wha... is my home not good good enough for you?" Goku asked in slight dissapointment.

"N-no not that! It's just that the Hidden Leaf village in... a bit of a predicament. We were recently invaded and we're in the process of rebuilding the village. I should really get back to it soon."

"W-well, the hole was closed for a year before that and so every time it closes for a shorter period of time!" King Kai said trying to cheer Naruto up.

"Whatever. I could use a vacation anyway!" Naruto stretched his arms in a relaxing manner.

Goku and King Kai sweat dropped. _"How unreliable..."_ They thought to themselves.

"But I'll probably need somewhere to stay..." Naruto pondered and then turned to Goku. "Hey, Goku-"

"Already making acommodations..."

"Thanks!" Naruto smiled a cheesey grin while Goku had a black cloud over his head.

Then an idea struck Goku. "Actually I have an idea!"

"Huh? What is it?"

Goku had a slightly devious smile. "Think of it as rent..."

"Hold on there! D-don't get any ideas!" Naruto backed away nervously.

"Don't worry. I just think it would be a waste to have someone who has a higher power level than average to just remain so low."

Naruto pouted. "I'm still pretty strong!"

"Not enough, though. Besides what'll you do to pass the time?"

Naruto was deep in thought. "... good point."

Goku put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "OK, let's go back." He pointed his two fingers to his forhead and Naruto and Goku disappeared.

"Hmm..." King Kai thought to himself. "Should have I told them about the other hole and that other person who's with Vegeta? ... Oh, I'm sure they'll meet up eventually!" King Kai gleamed cheerfully and ran back into his house.

**AN: Again, sorry about the late update.**


	4. Training begins

_**Results of Training**_

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fanfiction. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo. Dragon Ball Z is the property of Toei Animation, Funimation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

**_AN: Yeah... sorry for the Hiatus... I'm in the Exam year of my school if it helps. But to be honest I lost some interest in writing but I'm back now, so enjoy. Sorry again..._  
**

_**Chapter 4: Training Begins!**_

Kakashi and the others were waiting patiently for Naruto and Goku.

"How long do you think-" Kakashi was interupted by Goku and Naruto teleporting in front of them.

"Oww..." Naruto held his head. "That thing you do still hurts..."

"You'll get used to it." Goku turned to Kakashi. "Well we fought and we went to visit a friend of mine. We cleared a few things up."

"Well, what did you find out?" Kakashi questioned.

And so, Goku explained the situation to Kakashi and the others.

"I see... very interesting." Kakashi pondered.

"Hang on a minute!" Naruto pointed at Kakashi in outrage. "You understood all that on the first go?"

"Well..." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "I kinda got the drift of it."

Naruto turned to Sakura and Sai. "S-Sakura! Sai! Don't tell me you-"

"Well, they keep making advancements in science." Sakura said in thought. "I keep hearing more and more theories. So yeah, it's believable for me."

"It's easy for me to believe it too." Sai said emotionlessly.

"I didn't understand any of it..." Naruto said half worried half sad. "Wh-what does that say about me?"

"A lot." Piccolo muttered under his breath.

"Well, Naruto. Here's know the deal. You get to stay with me if I train you." Goku said in excitement.

"Why would you wanna do that?"

"Because you have potential and I think you should get training."

"And you really have that much time on your hands?" Naruto asked.

Goku put his finger on his chin and looked up to the sky. "Didn't think about that much..." Piccolo walked over to Goku and whispered something into his ear. Goku gave a relaxed smile to his friend. "Relax, I'm not gonna force them to do anything they don't want to." He walked over to Naruto. "Right! There's no time to waste! Let's start training!"

"Hang on a minute." Called the voice of Kakashi. "Don't just plan on leaving me out of this."

Goku seemed a bit surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am Naruto's sensei and even though he's stronger then me I can't let him get ahead for long."

"Hehe, good luck with that, Kakashi sensei!" Naruto said slyly.

"Actually-" Sakura interrupted. "I wouldn't mind trying to get stronger." Sakura stated in enthusiasm. "Granted we should be worrying about the village but if we get stronger we could be of help to it in the future."

"I agree too." Sai added in.

"Well not to dampen your spirits but I was intending on training only Naruto and if I were train all of you then it wouldn't make you guys stronger." Goku stated. "If _**only**_ someone were to help them out while I handle Naruto..." Goku over-exclaimed as he leaned towards Piccolo.

"Fine, I get it Goku." Piccolo grunted in fustration. "Who will I have to look after?"

"I geuss I should go with you." Kakashi walked towards him. "You seem to be impatient and I won't waste you time."

Piccolo stared at Kakashi for a minute. "Fine. Follow me." Piccolo walked off to a separate area to begin training with Kakashi following.

"I geuss that leaves us with you." Sakura said as she and Sai strided over to Gohan.

"I-I geuss..." Gohan responded in intimidation.

Meanwhile Goku and Naruto begin their training.

"Right, let's begin!" Goku yelled in excitement. "I think the first thing we should do is raise up your actual energy."

"You mean my chakra?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Is that what you call it?"

"Yeah. So, how do I raise it?"

"Well, even when we first met, I could sense that your power level was pretty high." Goku pointed out. "So, if you can just lower it perhaps your energy or chakra as you call it will build up and rise a bit more."

"That's good and all but how do I do it?" Naruto asked in puzzlement.

"Can you sense your own chakra?"

"I think so, let me check." Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated really hard. "... yeah... yeah, I can sense it."

"Good. Now, can you stop your chakra from spreading throughout your body?"

"I'll try." Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated hard. He opened one eye and looked at Goku. "Any difference?"

"No... keep trying." Goku said in slight disappointment. Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated harder. _"This may take a while."_ Goku thought to himself.

Meanwhile, with Sasuke and Vegeta...

Sasuke collapsed on the ground panting heavily. "Get up, boy! It's pathetic if this is the rate you're going at!" Vegeta yelled and the exhausted Sasuke.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled back, his eyes turning white with anger. "First you tell me to run 50 laps of a 10 mile canyon, THEN you start shooting at me when I slow down or take a break and now you're saying I'm pathetic!"

"Well you are if you're complaining about the warm up!" Vegeta proclaimed back. "Honestly, boy you have no stamina at all!"

"W-Warm up...?" Sasuke asked in utter fear.

"Yes!" Vegeta pointed to the cliff in the canyon. "Next you have climb that-" He then pointed to a large rock. "-while carrying that!"

"B-...But h-how am I..." Sasuke's eye twitched in nervous. "That's impossible!"

"Quit whining and just do it!" Vegeta yelled in agitation.

A few hours later at Goku's house...

Goku and the others were eating outside just after sunset. "Thank you for the food, Mrs. Chichi!" Sakura thanked the older woman after being handed her stew.

"It's no problem but..." Chichi looked over to the nearby field. "Is you're friend going to be OK?"

Sakura looked over seeing Naruto tired out from his 'training'. "I'm sure he'll be fine" Sakura continued to eat her stew.

"Yeah, just leave him and he'll get it eventually!" Goku said with his mouth full of food.

"Wait, shouldn't you be helping him?" Sakura asked.

"Ummm..." Goku pondered for a moment. "Probably."

"Then get over there already!" Sakura yelled and punched Goku sending him flying.

He landed beside Naruto. "Oh, Goku! What is it?"

"Oh, don't mind me." Goku said as he got to his feet. "But anyway, you've been out here all day. Let's call it a day."

"What but-?" Naruto yelled, half surprised-half annoyed. "But I'm not even tired yet! I didn't even use my shadow clones yet."

"If you intend to use those copies of yourself, you shouldn't. It'll just keep dividing your power and it'll be difficult to get it lower. Basically, It'll be cheating."

"OK, but... I can still train harder!"

"Well..." Goku scratched the bach of his head. "You... don't have a long attention span-"

"Hey!"

"-so I geuss you'll eventually grow tired of the same thing over and over. And besides you shouldn't over exert yourself"

"Geez, fine. I'll call it a day already." Naruto gave in. "But, can I ask you a question?"

"Huh?" Goku responded in slight surprise. "Sure, what is it?"

"Well, it's just that you're so strong and powerful so... why are training so hard?"

"Hehe," Goku chuckled lightly. "It's sorta a long story..."

Meanwhile with Sasuke and Vegeta, Sasuke set up a fire after the training day.

"Jesus, that was tough." Sasuke sat down, tired. "Is that what you do everyday?" He asked Vegeta standing opposite him.

"At least."

"Geez. How do you survive like this?" Sasuke asked.

"After a while I got used to it."

"*tch* Shameful! Is that how much you're committed?"

Sasuke glanced at Vegeta, slightly confused. "Committed to what?"

"To training and becoming strong."

"... still not getting it."

"Ugh. Look, why do you fight?"

"Oh, I see..." Sasuke was in deep thought. He realized just how much has happened to him over these past few months. "Well, I geuss I fight for revenge..." Just the thought of what the Leaf village made Itachi do made him sick to the bone.

"I see... so are you completely obsessed with revenge or is it just on your to-do list?"

"Err... what?" Sasuke asked in anger. "I'm not obsessed with anything! You're the obsessed one! I mean you live the middle of no where and train to be some sort of invincible man!" Sasuke turned around and walked off. "Good night!"

Vegeta walked over to the cave nearby. "That kid... he's just like me when I was younger."

Meanwhile back with Goku...

"Huh... pretty unbelievable story there..." Naruto said

"Well, it's equally as likely as yours." Goku responded.

"Yeah but... your story has robots and aliens and time travelling boys! It's like something out of a sci-fi show." Naruto half drabbled on.

"Well, I'm tired." Kakashi yawned. "I hope you guys have enough beds for us." He said to Goku.

"Don't worry I think I have some beds in a capsule or two." Chichi said, walking into the house.

"Yeah, I think me and Sai are gonna hit the hay as well." Sakura said.

"Right, I'll stay up a bit longer." Naruto replied as the others walked in leaving Naruto and Goku.

"Naruto..." Goku turned to Naruto with seriousness.

"Huh? Yeah Goku?"

"You know how I can sense people's energy?"

"Uh huh?" Naruto was a little nervous of Goku's stare.

"When I was fighting you today I sensed... something." Naruto's heart sank at what Goku just said. He knew exactly what he was talking about. The Nine tails. "There's some sort of evil power in you isn't there?"

"Say no more." Naruto got up with a look of sadness on his face. "Because of the Ninetails you ... don't want me around your friends in case I-"

"Now hold on a minute." Goku inturrupted. "I don't wantya to leave! I just noticed it and wanted to see if you genuinely didn't know about it or you intended to keep a secret from me."

"Well you see..." Naruto stared into space thinking of all the years of misery and offense he received from the village growing up. I almost made him sick... "Because of the Ninetails I was treated pretty badly back home. It was only a few years ago that Iruka-sensei started treating me like an actual human being and I got all these friends of mine. I see you guys here and I think if you knew about the Ninetails you'd make me leave for the safety of your family."

"Hehe." A goofy smile came across Goku's face. "Don't worry about something like that. I won't force you to leave if you don't want to." Goku stood up looking down on Naruto. "If that thing comes put I'll beat it, save you and save my family all at once! You can count on it!"

Naruto felt a large feeling of inspiration welling up inside him. "Y-Yes!"

"*yawn* It's getting late. I'm headin' to bed. See ya!" Goku said sheepishly.

Naruto sat by the fire until it died out. He pondered on everything that has happened since he arrived in this world. This big battle Goku and his friends are training for. He started wondering the reason he is trying to be strong. Then he remembered that friend of his... "Sasuke..." Naruto mumbelled, remembering their last encounter, the fight they had at the valley of the end, when he heard he had defeated Itachi. "Please... come home." Naruto looked up into the night sky. He prayed that he'd see Sasuke again.

_**AN: Okay, I know this is gonna annoy a few people and I know I just came back, but I'm gonna start on another story for a while. I may get back to this if I feel like it. I dunno but, see ya!  
**_


End file.
